Bowie (Original)
Bowie the Teddy Bear is the main protagonist of the BowieQuest series. He is the leader of the Western Forest teddy bear tribe, although is sometimes known to be irresponsible. Bowie's element is that of rock. History Before Birth Before Bowie was born, his mother was running through the forest as she was being chased by the series' antagonist, Endal the Monkey. She tripped and was going to be brutally beaten, but Sabeuxo the teddy bear came in and engaged battle with Endal. Bowie's mother made it home and managed to stitch Bowie together before Endal made it there. Despite the fact that Endal killed off Bowie's mother, Bowie, who woke up, unleashed a powerful rock attack on Endal, throwing him at least fifty feet back. Swearing revenge, he hops back into the Monkey Jungle. Early Years Bowie attended Bear School when he was one, like any other teddy bear, and learned the basics of everything. He excelled especially in science class, and learned of the element powers. He then learned that he held the power of rock, and can use it to advantage, and can go as far as creating small earthquakes. Bearnage Bearnage is the teddy bear's equivalent of teenage, but it starts when a teddy bear is four. Bowie met Flare, his future wife, at the age of five, and met his usually missing brother, Sabeuxo. Not much has happened during this period other than Bowie meeting his future family. Bowie married Flare at the age of 8, which is legal in the case of teddy bears. A bit later, they stitched Ashe and Windi, their children, together and now they had a big happy(?) family. Modern Life Bowie now has many adventures and is trying to defeat Endal, his ultimate enemy. Appearance He appears as a green teddy bear with black eyes with tiny white spots for pupils. He wears a cowboy outfit, with vest, hat, badge, and boots. He has some wear and tear on his arms from shootouts in the Western Forest Game Appearances BowieQuest α Bowie is the main protagonist of this game. After Endal attempted to take over the Western Forest, Bowie started an adventure to stop Endal's conquest. Personality Bowie is carefree and strives for absolute freedom. He is usually good-tempered and is pretty jolly, which isn't very usual for an adventurer. His temper only changes when he sees Endal, and things go reverse. Bowie and Endal have a very dangerous relationship and they battle each other very hard. Other than that, Endal is the great jolly guy. Relationships Ashe They treat each other like brothers. They have many adventures together, and they share very similar personalities. Both view their cultures differently, though. Flare Flare is a hot-head, but the two get along nicely. They travel very well together, and they have shared very similar feelings on their lives, to the point where the lives are fairly similar. Windi She is a greedy teddy bear, but she likes her father greatly. She askes Bowie to get her lots of things, and Bowie isn't very happy about it. But he does it to avoid a possible house tornado. Sabeuxo The two have a tough sibling rivalry, but the two pair together very well in a crisis. Even though they almost never see eye to eye, they share the feeling that Endal is insane. Oscargen The two seem to be neutral to each other most of the time, although Oscargen never enjoys the discipline he receives when he's acting naughty. Oscargen uses his genius to help Bowie out a lot, however. Endal Endal is Bowie's main enemy. Believing that Bowie killed off most of the monkeys in his tribe in a previous war, he's tried to kill him from time to time. The teddy bear in green always defeats him, though, and that drives him crazier game after game. Gallery Anotherbowie.png|Bowie's beta design for Origins creepbowie.png|A form of Bowie used in UNKNOWN Newbowieart.png|New artstyle test by Crimson; Bowie artwork based off of Jake's Trivia *Bowie was named after David Bowie for no apparent reason. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teddy Bears Category:Fantendo Mayhem Category:Free to use Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fandro's Characters Category:Bowie Category:Heroes